Black Lasting Fall
by Waffleville
Summary: The induction of Roxas in the organization and the events leading up until he leaves it. Axel's POV and thoughts.


Salutations everyone. I am a returning member …I used to go under another name (saquin or something to that effect). I would've revived that account but I'm too lazy and seeing my past endeavors (most of which are incomplete…ugh…) is rather depressing. Therefore, here I am with a new name. Back out of the cave I have been lurking in, to bust my chops once more at fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I have no possession of any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, they belong to Disney, Square Enix and the other nice fellas that I cannot recall at the moment.

Now let's get cookin'.

------------------------------~:.

Pointless is a heart for one so unloved. Pointless; a heart given to one whom can not understand it. Someone who has forgotten what it's like to have one can never be expected to regain it. Yet…. Exceptions happen…

- - - -

A cold rush pours over his pale face. Sleeping is not necessarily crucial but it never hurts to anyway. A pool of aqua descends into a white marble abyss and he looks up to meet his image in the silver glass before him. In his reflection he notices nothing, his face, the only truth to be known is rattled with memories of a life past. A life of pleasantries forgotten for the sake of the individuality of a shadow left behind, waiting for its turn to fade like its past had. Regardless he smirks at the comfort of his familiarity with it.

Reverberating knocks echo from the entrance before a young man peers inside. Demyx , already rearing to leave ,stands in the doorway.

"-Wha? Still not ready? Come on…." ,he calls to Axel in a whining voice as xel wipes his face with a plush towel.

"I'm getting there, geez…"

Zipping up his dark cloak he follows the younger out into the hallway of a pristine white castle. Ahead there are others with same fitting clothes heading in a similar direction. Slight voices can be heard whispering gentle rumors about the corridor , but Demyx's voice can be heard above all , hounding chimes of boredom and annoyance with the sudden meeting.

Their destination yields two large doors, which are to be found at the end of the long passage all had been following, closing slowly. Axel and Demyx are the last two in, taking there seat at their assigned chair placed high above the smooth floor. With everyone in their appropriate place the meeting commences with the usual hum-drum of updates and future plans. Pensive he remains throughout most of the gathering , ignoring the formalities and ideals that don't quite peak his quizitive nature. But towards the end, an exciting piece of news is slipped which entails of a new player to be mixed in with the other odd-ended members of such a court. Though thrilling compared to the present circumstances, Axels composure remains as it had, making no further inquiry on the subject even as the stranger presented himself to the congregation.

Its not the first time someone new has been brought in. He had seen four since he had entered this place, it was nothing more than another skin with a dumb face. Sure that must have been what the older members thought as well. All things would return to normal in a few days and this new meat would mean little strength-wise because that's how they all came in,; weak minded and soft. They didn't know the serious purpose of this court, they didn't know who to trust, they'd be swept up by one of the elders in no time and told the truth of their non-existence and then , maybe, they would understand the sad fate they were destined to. Perhaps they would channel their anger into the greater good of the organization but perhaps ,like himself, they would find it pointless and look only for self fulfillment and their individual identity separate of their past existence.

As Axel pasted the fresh skin on the way out of the meeting he didn't give him but a single glance, half-hearted smirk and kept on his way. How could he know that such a greenhorn would cause such an uproar?

-----------------------~:.

Gah…rather short first chapter…. It happens…

Hoped you like it, this is the first time I've tried writing about kingdom.

I've beat the first and second game, but not CoM.

I'm still playing CoM, but I want to finish this fic before I do so I don't ruin the ideas I have for it….because I fear that the truth that CoM will destroy my purpose for this story….blehh…

Alright, I'm done babbling. Please review. Of yeah…I lack a BETA…. :P

.:Waffleville


End file.
